DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's narrative) The Santa Rosa Memorial CCOP is the result of nine years of intensive development by a core group of oncologists who serve 80% of the cancer patients in a relatively isolated four county area in Northern California. The 16 medical and radiation oncologists who form the Redwood Regional Oncology Group see over 3500 new patients per year ensuring an adequate patient population for clinic trials accrual. This patient population includes a significant number of under-served rural, ethnic and socio-economically disadvantaged individuals for whom the CCOP provides access to state-of-the-art treatment. Our program has systematically assembled the necessary resources: an expert data management staff experienced with cooperative group clinical trials, high quality control, hospital resource commitments, and involvement of non-oncology specialists. The clinical research team has developed an effective, comprehensive case-finding approach which ensures achievement of CCOP goals. Of particular note is the programs highly successful track record in cancer control accrual resulting in 168 persons being registered to the PCPT trial. As a designated STAR site, we plan to register 80 women to the STAR study this year.